


Call Me In the Afternoon

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Arin, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Arin is going away, so he gives Dan a little something to use in the shower. It's not what you're thinking exactly, but it serves an even better purpose.





	Call Me In the Afternoon

"I-"

"Yes, yes. You can't believe you just got back from tour and now I'm leaving for PAX," Arin chuckled, cupping Danny's chin lightly to peck his stubbled jaw. He'd learned there was no such thing as one final goodbye kiss, having lost count of how many he and Danny had had. They'd just stopped at the gates from where Danny would have to watch Arin leave him, getting onto his flight and flying far, far away to PAX.

Danny's cheeks flushed slightly, and a sheepish smile grew steadily across his lips. "Sorry, I just missed you. And now I have to miss you some more."

"It's only for the weekend," Arin assured; at this point he felt like they were both stuck reading the same scene in a script as an endless loop. Not that he minded the affection, though. "Here." He paused, digging into his carry-on to take out a small-ish box, wrapped rather crudely.

Danny laughed upon seeing it, turning it over in his hands once Arin had passed it over. "Babe, what is this?"

"Open it."

"No, I mean the wrapping." More chuckling.

"Oh. Uh, I was in a rush?"

A laugh bubbled up from Danny again. "I'm sure that's the only reason it looks like ass," he murmured teasingly, eyeing it for another moment before tearing the wrapping off easily enough. Arin graciously took it, stuffing it back into his bag carelessly to dispose of properly later, more focused on his boyfriend at the moment.

"A shower speaker? Oh! I've been meaning to get one of these," Danny grinned, once he'd found and read its label on the package.

"I know you have been, but you didn't actually do it," Arin chuckled.

"That's why I have you to be the impulsive one," Danny grinned, dipping his head slightly to lean in for a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "Thanks baby. A little something to remember you by, huh?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Just a parting gift to make up for my absence," Arin grinned teasingly. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, leaning up slightly to reach his ear, which he kissed the top of before whispering with a slight sensual urgency, "Promise to use it."

Danny shivered - a voice like that he hadn't expected, and of course that was when the final call for Arin's flight came over the PA.

He looked at Arin, bewildered as the man pulled back with a smile. "Bye. I'll miss you," he hummed, kissing Danny's lips again before leaving his boyfriend baffled and dumbly holding a cheap plastic box with a shower speaker inside.

That was Wednesday.

It wasn't until Saturday evening when Danny kept his promise to 'use' the shower speaker. That was also the next time he looked at it, as he got it out of the box. Standard stuff - you could skip songs and control the volume right from the speaker, but there was also a call option. Danny paid little attention to that - who would he call in the shower that he couldn't call outside the shower? He was generally a busy guy, sure, but not _that_  busy.

So Danny stuck it on the wall of the shower at the office (it also had a suction cup), connecting it to his phone via Bluetooth and starting his 80s playlist.

He had just about finished soaking himself (mostly his hair) when his ringtone startled him out of his harmonized high note with David Paich. He hesitated, unsure if he was really comfortable with speaking to anyone while in the shower. It would depend on who it was, really.

 _Fuck it,_  he thought, reaching out to hit the button with the phone symbol on it. "Uh, hello?" He said, suddenly aware of how loud the water running was.

"Hey babe," Arin's voice piped up.

"Arin!" Danny said in surprise, grinning automatically. "Hey, I- I'm, uh, using your shower speaker," he said, smile faltering as he remembered those peculiar words. No, not the words- the _tone_.

"Hmm, good," Arin hummed. "Now I need you to do another favour for me, Dan."

"Uh, sure-"

Arin's voice was level, slow and steady, with an air of commandment surrounding it. "Touch yourself."

Dan's eyes widened, and it took a few seconds for his brain and tongue to start functioning again in sync to create words. "Uh- what?"

"Touch yourself for me, Dan. Go on. Start at the base of your cock." Almost a suggestion. Almost.

Danny could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, and already to his abdomen, stirring up arousal. He cleared his throat, slowly bringing one hand to wrap his slender fingers around the bottom of his shaft. "O-okay."

" _Okay_?"

Danny swallowed, staring down at his member. "Uh- y-yes..sir."

A hum of approval. "Good boy."

Danny shivered.

"Move. Slow. Up and down," Arin ordered, though he'd adopted a much gentler tone.

Danny sucked in his bottom lip silently, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes as he followed Arin's command.

"Danny?" Arin prompted.

"Y-yes sir," he stumbled out quickly, opening his eyes to watch himself work. "I-I'm stroking. Slow, like you said."

"Good... Keep going, just like that," Arin hummed, his voice becoming the centre of Danny's attention. "Come closer to the mic so I can hear you, baby boy."

Danny whimpered quietly, shuffling closer to the speaker and using his free arm to lean against the wall beside it. He wondered how loud his still-quiet pants and whimpers were on the other end of the line.

"Much better.. I miss all those pretty noises, baby, be a little louder for me?" It was said like a question, but Danny knew it wasn't. His eyes fell shut again, fresh heat taking over his cheeks as he allowed a proper, longer moan to slip past his lips.

"Fuck, Arin, I miss you," he groaned. He wasn't sure where that had come from, but Arin seemed to like it.

"I know, baby boy," Arin cooed. "Here, bend over. I'll make it a little better."

Danny opened his eyes as he shuffled to bend over, the water from the shower head running over his lower back. "I-I'm ready, sir," he breathed out, one hand still on his cock.

"Keep stroking. Use your other hand to finger yourself. Not too deep."

Some part of Danny was prepared for that, so quite eagerly he reached behind him. He tested his entrance with the tips of two of his fingers, before wiggling them inside with a groan, earning a chuckle from Arin.

"Fuck, I should've invested in a better quality mic," he grunted, and those words made Danny's chest swell with pride. On both ends he was throbbing, and he closed his eyes again as Arin continued to speak, to better allow himself to stay focused on his voice. "You feel that, baby? You know just how you like it, don't you? Thrust and thrust and curl those fingers, a little deeper, that's it," he hummed lowly, not minding in the slightest as Danny cut him off near the end with a more enthusiastic moan.

"Yes," he whimpered, heated breaths leaving him when moans or groans weren't. Without Arin he knew this would be a lot less hot, but here he was, clinging onto his every word, his voice sending waves of heat up through his body.

"Keep a steady pace, I know you can do it," Arin cooed. "Just a little longer, Dan."

Dan whimpered at the use of his name. "Arin," he cried rather suddenly, for no reason in particular. "Fuck, I fucking _need_ you," he groaned tensely.

"Ssh, baby," Arin said, gently taking Dan's attention away from what he _didn't_  have. "Go in deeper now. Gotta keep yourself stretched for when I come back, yeah?"

"Y-yes," Danny said breathlessly. The hand on his cock was moving even slower than before now, most of his attention on his pulsing hole. "Mmh, Arin-"

"Yes, baby?"

"C-can I touch my prostate? Please-" Danny pleaded. "And pl-please-- keep talking."

Arin chuckled lightly. "Are you that far? Add another finger, baby, that's it," he hummed, as if he knew Danny was following his orders right away. And, well, he was, scissoring and working to get a third finger inside himself. "Thrust a few more times... Can you clench for me? Good boy.." He praised, and there was something about his voice, so calm and slow that made Danny's head spin. He groaned, the noise turning into Arin's name.

"Yes?" came his unperturbed response.

"M-my prostate.. Please," he panted, glancing down; sure enough, pre-cum was leaking from his hardened cock. He swallowed; Arin hadn't answered, surely just to torture him. "Please," he groaned, wrist tense with needing to resist the urge to just go for it.

"Alright... I want a hard thrust into it, okay baby? Sudden and rough," Arin ordered, a slight growl creeping into his voice.

"Yes sir," Danny gasped out, just grateful to have the permission. He thrusted his digits a few more times as he braced himself, before pushing in all the way. He didn't remember opening his mouth or starting to moan, but that was the sound that tuned into his ears after a second or two. "Fuck, Arin!" He cried, digits pulling back only to hit his prostate again, knees trembling more and more as he repeated the action. His movements became increasingly sloppy and desperate until: "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum-"

"Hold on, baby," Arin hummed in a voice in which Danny could practically _hear_  his smirk. "I bet you've got a lot of cum with me being gone, huh? What if I want that all for myself?"

Danny groaned. "Please, Arin, you can't do this to me-"

"What's wrong? Can you see how tight your filthy little hole is now? See how tight you are for my cock?"

Danny whimpered loudly. "Yes, yes! Arin, fuck, I love your cock, please- I'll stay stretched like this for you, I promise." Still he was fingering himself, _torturing_  himself by continuing to pleasure his prostate, though he'd let go of his throbbing cock to brace himself against the wall of the shower.

Arin must've been considering it still, because he didn't say anything, but that didn't stop a progressively desperate string of "please"s and even a few of Arin's name from leaving Dan's mouth.

"Alright," Arin hummed decisively, and Danny was sure he'd begun to orgasm before Arin had even finished saying the two syllables. His back arched and his moan filled the washroom, a noise of pleasure from deep within his chest. His load shot from his tip; some washed straight down the drain, and the rest dotted Danny's chest and abdomen.

He dropped slowly to his knees, leaning back against the shower wall, heavy pants leaving him. His gaze tiredly lifted to the speaker as Arin's voice came through it.

"Good boy."


End file.
